All The Same
by writergirl94
Summary: A story about September 11, 2001. None of them knew each other yet but on this day they all watched the TV at the same time. COMPLETE.


**A/N: I really don't know where this came from. I wrote this all in a good half an hour, the words just flew out. This is a very sensitive subject but I wanted to tie it respectably with the vampire diaries. Please review!**

All the Same

_**9:20 AM**_

Elena is at school learning about fractions. She hates fractions and doesn't understand why they were created. Being eight years old was hard.

Miss Violet; her teacher; was explaining a fraction problem involving two pizza pies when a voice interrupted.

Elena wasn't sure where the voice came from; she called it the invisible lady.

"_Miss Violet?" _

"_Yes?" _

"_Can we have Miss Elena Gilbert down to the main office, ready to go?" _

Miss Violet eyed Elena and nodded, _"Yes she'll be right down."_

Elena was the fourth kid in her class to get picked up early that day. She felt really happy, no more fractions; the young girl was anxiously anticipating a day filled with cartoons and popcorn.

Xoxo

Stefan and Lexi are at a beautiful hotel in Florida. Lexi splurged the penthouse suite and the two were talking about getting a bite to eat.

"Alligator Stefan? Oh sounds yummy…" Lexi muttered, "Just what I want to start off my day a glass of OJ and a nice big Alligator yum!" It was early and already the blonde was sarcastic.

"It's actually really good." Stefan argued.

"Well since I'm stuck up here you could go do that and pick me up some B positive on your way back?" She batted her eyes.

Stefan laughed, "I'm gonna shower real fast then I will."

"Whatever" Lexi plopped on Stefan's king sized bed and turned on the TV just as Stefan went into the bathroom.

Lexi suddenly didn't want that B positive anymore, "Stefan!" She called urgently as her heart dropped to the floor.

Xoxo

Elena packed up her pink backpack and grabbed her coat. When she got to the office she saw her best friend Caroline Forbes and her mom waiting for her.

"Hi mommy!" Elena said happily and ran over to her mom.

"Hi baby." Miranda replied.

"Mommy are you okay?" Elena asked.

"Yes baby I'm fine Caroline is going to come home with us okay? Her mommy has to work. You two can play in your room."

"Where's daddy?"

"He's at home, now we just have to wait for your brother."

Elena's little brother Jeremy was in second grade, one year younger than she was.

"Why are we all leaving mommy?" Elena asked.

"No reason baby; now go say hi to Caroline."

_Xoxo_

_**10:05 am**_

Bonnie stayed home from school that day. She stayed on Grams couch with a fever watching cartoons with a big glass of apple juice and some toast.

Suddenly her Grams rushed into the room and picked up the remote from her grand child's lap and changed the channel.

That's when Bonnie saw the big towers. Her daddy talked about New York City a lot; Bonnie had never been but really wanted to. Her daddy talked about the big towers, she'd seen them before but these towers were different. They had fire and smoke coming out of them.

"Grams-"

"Hold on sweetheart." Grams shushed her. Suddenly her eyes widened, "Bonnie shut your eyes!"

Bonnie instantly shut her eyes and she wasn't sure why. Then Grams gasped and she heard the people on the TV in a panic.

_"Oh my god!"_

"_What just happened?" _

"_We're not sure what happened here folks-another explosion we think." _

"_No the south tower collapsed." _

"_Are you sure?" _

"_What?"_

Xoxo

Elena saw her dad's car in the driveway. She saw him sitting on the couch when she walked inside but as she went toward him Miranda pulled her in the other direction.

"No baby, go upstairs. Jeremy is up there too."

Elena could hear the tv but it wasn't making sense, "_At 9:43 Flight 77 hit the Pentagon it-" _

"Mommy what's going on?" Elena whimpered.

Miranda gave her daughter a smile, "Grown up stuff, now go show Caroline your new Barbies."

Elena stared at her mom for a long moment before Caroline got all excited and rushed the young brunette to her room.

Xoxo

Stefan forgot all about his shower he just kind of made his way over to the bed and sat down next to Lexi. They just sat there for a very long time watching the news.

"An attack?" Lexi asked, "I don't know what to think of this."

Stefan took out his phone.

Xoxo

Damon was in New Jersey trying to get in touch with an old witch who may be able to help him on his Katherine situation when his phone rang. These cell phone things were really annoying; it made it easier to find people; Damon didn't want to be found.

"_This better be important baby brother, I'm busy."_ Damon sneered.

"Where are you?"

"_None of your business." _

"_Are you in New York City?" _

"_Why do you care?" _

"_Damon, please, just-are you in the city?" _

Damon rolled his eyes,_ "No I'm not in the city-I'm in New Jersey taking care of a few things." _

"_You're far away from the city?" _

"_Stefan what's going on?" _

"_I just wanted to make sure you were okay." _

"_What's going on?" _

"_Turn on the news." _

Xoxo

_**10:28 am**_

Caroline and Elena are playing with her dolls and Jeremy is on her bed playing his gameboy. Suddenly Elena's big red phone with the curly cord begins to ring. Elena springs up and goes to get it.

_"Hello?"_

"_Elena!" _

"_Hi Bonnie, Caroline it's Bonnie." _

Caroline shouts a hello as she is picking out a dress for her Barbie.

"_Elena there is something scary on the TV!"_Bonnie said breathlessly, "_Those two big towers in New York City-Oh my god the second one fell! Elena I'm scared!"_

"_Sssh Bonnie it's okay. Maybe that's why we got picked up from school, but my mommy won't let me see the TV." _

Caroline dropped her Barbie and went over by Elena. Jeremy who was only seven even stopped playing his game.

"_I want to see." _Jeremy said.

"_It's so scary, no." _Bonnie said.

Elena shook her head, _"I don't want you to be scared alone Bonnie. I'm going to go sneak downstairs and I will call you later." _

Xoxo

The clock said 10:48 am and the news was confirming that another plane had crashed in Pennsylvania.

All college classes were cancelled for the rest of the day. Kids were crowding into the lounge. It was silent through the halls and especially in the lounge. All eyes were on the TV.

Alaric didn't know what to think. His mind was absolutely blown. He looked across the room at Isobel, the girl in his History class. She looked so scared but pretty at the same time. He postponed in his head to start talking to her today, maybe another day.

Xoxo

Matt didn't even go to school that day. He was too busy making sure his mother was breathing from her recent hangover. She was doing better with not drinking on school nights but it wasn't any easier.

Vicki stayed home too only because she said she didn't feel good but Matt knew she was lying. He decided to let her stay home.

He and Vicki were eating Captain Crunch when the man on the tv was replaying a clip and saying, _"They're gone…" _In a sad voice.

She stared at the TV and looked and Matt and Vicki, "Who turned this on?" She paused, "Matt go in the other room with your sister." She gave them a random hug and pushed them into the other room.

Xoxo

Stefan hadn't gotten off the phone with Damon in fact they hadn't spoken one word to each other but they stayed on the line. The only sounds were there TV's and Lexi's reactions.

After the second tower had collapsed there was nothing left. She smoke and ash and basically every news station were overwhelmed and hectic. The bottom of the screen showed the pentagon and it randomly switched with another plane in Pennsylvania.

Xoxo

Elena, Caroline, and Jeremy snuck down the stairs and hid in a perfect place away from their parents view and with a good view of the TV. The children, who had no idea what was going on, or why, watched as the debris and ash covered the city with a dark gray wave.

Xoxo

Grams let her stay on the couch but kept yelling at her to close her eyes. Bonnie watched between her fingers.

Xoxo

Alaric moved through the crowd of kids and stood just a little bit closer to Isobel. He wasn't sure why, he didn't even know her, he just wanted to look out for her.

Xoxo

"_Stay away from D.C. and Pennsylvania." _Stefan said after a while.

_"Where are you and Blondie at?"_

"_Florida." _

"_Stay there." _

The Salvatore brothers didn't hang up they just watched. The young children watched in Mystic Falls. The college kid watched in the lounge.

None of them knew each other yet but on this one-day they all watched the same thing. It was all the same for a moment.


End file.
